Sirius Black, amoureux ?
by Nasty Glee
Summary: J'ai envie de dire "Pourquoi pas ?". Sirius n'est pas un bourreau des cœurs qui ne tombe jamais amoureux !
1. Rencontre au Chaudron Baveur

**Chapitre 1**

**Disclaimer :** Bien évidement, les personnages et une grande partie des évènements (Mis à part ceux que j'ai créé) appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**C'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas sûr de la continuer, ça dépendra de vos reviews. ;)  
>Enfin bon, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, si ce n'est : Bonne lecture &amp; savourez bien !<br>**  
><em>Bonjour chers lecteurs, je m'appelle Jane. Je sais que vous pensez que je n'ai rien à faire ici mais l'auteur m'a demandé de narrer l'histoire de mon point de vue personnel, donc j'accomplis mon travail en toute simplicité. En fait, je suis une elfe de maison travaillant à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Cependant, en ce moment, je suis en congé... À vrai dire, en congé maternité. Et oui, je suis enceinte de dix mois. Dans presque deux mois, j'accoucherai d'un petit elfe de maison que je pense appeler Dobby.<br>Enfin bref, je suis désolé, je ne suis pas censée être ici pour parler et m'attarder sur ma situation à moi._

Nous sommes fin Août de l'année 1976, devant la maison des Potter, avec James et Sirius.

- James, je suis vraiment désolé de m'imposer comme ça chez toi. Merci beaucoup, tu es un vrai ami.

_Étonnant, un Black qui s'excuse ! J'ai des collègues qui ont travaillé auprès de membres de leur famille, et ce n'est pas ce qu'ils m'ont raconté d'eux._

- Ce n'est rien Sirius, tu sais bien qu'on est là quand tu as besoin; déclara le jeune homme en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs jais. Tout est arrangé, tu dormiras dans ma chambre avec moi. Mes parents ont juré de ne pas prévenir ta mère de ta cachette.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée en bois noir qui était restée entrouverte depuis la sortie d'un des membres de la famille. À peine avait-ils passer le pas de la porte qu'Herine, leur elfe de maison, se précipita pour leur porter leur veste.

_Tiens, la voilà enfin ! Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle faisais après avoir été demandée en tant qu'assistante à l'Hôpital St-Mangouste._

- Bonjour James, bonjour Sirius. Tes affaires sont à l'étage, Tony est parti en vitesse chercher tes livres avant la fermeture de Fleury & Bott, tout est prêt pour votre départ à Poudlard de Mardi; dit Emma.

_Tony Potter, père de James Potter. Emma Potter, mère de James Potter.  
>Je n'ai jamais été à leur service, mais ils ont l'air honorable et je serai enchantée, voir ravie, de les servir.<br>Il ne reste plus qu'une nuit avant leur départ pour Poudlard... Et le mien aussi. Cela me fera bizarre de retourner là bas après ces longs dix mois, j'espère que j'aurai autant d'amis ! Enfin, j'espère que j'en aurais plus, sinon je ne vais pas aller loin... Je vous avais caché que je suis insociale ? Et bien maintenant vous le savez. Il parait que je suis raleuse, de mauvaise foie, lunatique, sans sang froid et souvent de mauvaise humeur... Enfin, revenons à nos hippogriffes._

- Merci beaucoup Mrs. Potter.

- C'est un plaisir. Allez, montez faire votre valise les garçons.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à monter l'escalier, Tony entra en trombe dans la maison, des livres à la main.

- Venez vite voir ! Je viens de voir un animal visqueux et terrifiant ! Il est devant la porte comme s'il attendait quelqu'un ! s'exclama t-il.

Les quatre sorciers sortirent alors de la maison, en restant sur leur garde.

- Oh, mais c'est Jinn ! s'écria Sirius en serrant la créature dans ses bras. Il n'a rien de dangereux, ni d'effrayant, c'est mon animal de compagnie ! Un chat et une grenouille se sont accouplé, ce qui a donné ce mélange ! N'est-il pas mignon ?

_Mignon ? Mignon ? Tu es conscient de ce que tu es en train de... toucher ? Il pourrait presque me manger ! C'est dégoûtant, c'est visqueux, ce n'est pas franchement beau et ça n'a rien, mais alors RIEN de mignon ! Sirius, tu es tombé bien bas en adoptant ce... cette... chose._

- Pas franchement, non ; répondit James en rigolant.

Sirius débarrassa Tony des livres et monta avec James et Jinn.

La chambre de James était, comme à son habitude, en désordre. En effet, Emma avait demandé à Hérine de ne jamais ranger cette pièce afin d'appendre la propreté à son fils.

Apparemment c'est une technique qui ne fonctionne pas très bien, vu l'état désastreux de sa chambre. La pauvre Hérine doit être désemparée de ne pas pouvoir mettre en ordre cet endroit.

Un deuxième lit avait été installé dans un coin de la chambre, pour Sirius. Sa valise l'attendait à côté du lit, avec une nouvelle baguette magique.

_Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'incroyable en ce qui concerne la disparition de sa précédente baguette ! Si je me souviens bien ce que l'on m'a raconté, ce chenapan voulait venir chaparder de la nourriture après le couvre-feu et en se cachant dans les couloirs, à la venue d'un professeur, sa baguette s'est cassé dans sa poche._

En cinq minutes, leur valises étaient terminées. En effet, pour eux, ça ne se résumait qu'à entasser quelques vêtements au fond de la malle et d'y ajouter quelques friandises, bouteilles d'alcool et autres articles interdits. Après avoir péniblement et difficilement fermé leur valises, la mère de James les appela :  
>- James, Sirius, Tony, le dîner est prêt, à table !<p>

Leur tarte à la mélasse finie, Tony demanda aux garçons d'aller au lit.

_Sauf le respect de la cuisinière, sa tarte à la mélasse est moins appétissante que celle que l'on peut faire dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Enfin bon, ils mangent ce qu'ils veulent après tout ! Et puis James et Sirius vont bientôt retrouver la bonne nourriture des elfes de Poudlard !_

Nos deux amis discutèrent jusqu'à minuit et lorsqu'ils entendirent les parents de James allant se coucher, ce dernier prit la parole :  
>- Bon Sirius, ça te dirai une petite virée en ville, maintenant que mes parents sont au lit ?<p>

- Quelle question ! Tu m'a déjà vu répondre "non" à une proposition de ce genre ?; rétorqua notre _beau brun ténébreux_, enthousiaste.

- C'est vrai que non. Alors partons !

Comme apprit en sixième année, les deux sorciers transplanèrent jusqu'à un bar du centre ville de Londres.

Arrivés au Chaudron Baveur, ils entrèrent et s'installèrent autour d'une table. Ils commandèrent une Bière au beurre et un Whisky pur feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux sublimes jeunes filles entrèrent dans le bar, à la recherche d'une place. De nature dragueur, Sirius les invita à les rejoindre. Elles s'installèrent alors et James leur commanda à boire. Au fil de la discussion, James réussit à intégrer un petit "Vous êtes célibataire ?" qui se conclut par un "Oui" plein de promesses.  
>James sourit alors. Remarquant l'intérêt de son ami pour une des deux fille, Sirius soupira. Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent de plus en plus des deux jeunes filles et ils décidèrent de terminer leur soirée à l'extérieur. Ils s'enfuirent donc tout les quatre du bar en rigolant, sans payer.<p>

_Quels voyous ! Si ce bon professeur Dumbledore savait ça..._

Le temps passait aussi vite que la distance entre les couples se réduisait.  
>Les deux fugitifs rejoignirent la maison aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Ils savaient tout deux que les deux filles rencontrées entraient demain en septième année à Poudlard. Elles viennent toutes deux de Beauxbâtons, en France et ont emménagé à Londres cet été, et le nom des deux jeunes femmes : Vanessa Finet et Helena Doven.<p>

- Mais... si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, tu ne veux plus essayer de sortir avec Evans ? se renseigna timidement Sirius.

- Bien sûr que si, pauvre troll ! C'était juste pour un soir ! rétorqua James.

- Peut être, enfin, si Lily savait ça, tu aurais encore moins de...

- Elle n'en saura jamais rien de toute manière ! coupa violemment James.

Leur discussion se finit là dans une atmosphère pleine de tension et ils s'endormirent pour une courte de nuit de sommeil précédant leur départ pour Poudlard, demain matin à King's Cross.


	2. Quand Lily s'en mêle

Malheureusement, vous ne m'avez pas gâté avec 2 reviews. ;) Mais bon, c'est déjà ça, et je m'obstinerai à écrire !

**Chapitre 2**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnes et les évènements que je n'ai pas créé appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Deuxième chapitre de ma première fic, lisez bien et mettez des reviews ! (S'il vous plait...)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Sirius ! SIRIUS ! SIRIUUUS REVEILLE TOI !<p>

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! Oui ! Je suis réveillé ! Je suis réveillé !

- Si tu es réveillé lève toi, on va être en retard !

James devait être debout depuis une heure déjà. Il était prêt, habillé, pas coiffé.

_Enfin, venant de James, on ne peut pas attendre une coiffure ordonnée. On obtiendra tout un plus un autre passage de sa main dans ses cheveux. _

Leurs valises étaient au rez-de-chaussé, ainsi que leurs animaux.

Sirius se frotta lentement les yeux avec ses poings. Il bailla tranquillement et s'étira. Son regard se baladait sur les objets divers et variés se trouvant dans la pièce, puis s'arrête sur le réveil. 8h 15.

- James ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller plus tôt ! s'écria Sirius, paniqué, en entrant dans la douche.

- Mais non voynos, tu sais à quel point j'aime te voir affolé !

- Haha, hilarant. Tu sais qu'on a rendez-vous au quai 9 3/4 dans cinq minutes avec Vanessa et Helena !

- Mais oui je sais Patmol ! Mais bon on peut se faire désirer un peu ! Tu verra, elles ne diront rien.

_Toujours aussi bien organisés ces deux là dites donc ! Ils ne changeront donc jamais ! Même en septième année, ils ne sont pas ordonés. Ça va être du joli la préparation des ASPIC ("Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intance et Contraignante" pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas.)_

Une fois leurs petites affaires réglées, James et Sirius transplanèrent. Ils aterrirent derrière la gare, dans une ruelle deserte. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et se rendirent au point de rendez vous où les deux jeunes filles rencontrées la veille les attendaient.

- Désolé pour le retard, on a eu une petite panne de réveil ; s'excusa Sirius avec un petit sourire charmeur.

- Pas de soucis les garçons, ce n'est pas... ; répondit Helena en lui rendant son sourire.

- Vous auriez pu vous dépêcher ! On était sur le point de partir, vous avez de la chance. ; coupa son amie.

- Oui bah on a dit qu'on était désolé ! C'est bon là. ; s'exclama James.

- Tu es bien trop gentille, on risque d'être en retard pour le premier jour à cause d'eux ! ; murmura Vanessa à l'oreille de son amie alors qu'ils marchaient vers le quai 9 3/4.

Les quatre sorciers traversèrent le passage et entrèrent dans le Poudlard Express juste avant son départ. Malheureusement, les cabines étaient déjà presque toutes remplies et il ne restait qu'une petite cabine de nuit avec deux couchettes. Ils s'y installèrent et décidèrent de se coucher par deux. Le voyage passait, les adolescents discutaient entre eux. Vers le milieu du trajet, ils fermèrent la porte qui séparait les deux couchettes.

James était allongé, torse nu. Vanessa avait posé sa tête sur son torse et elle caressait le ventre de son amant improvisé.

_Et oui, Vanessa est en couple. Cette petite chenapine libertine est prise. Je ne sais pas quelle bétise ces deux là sont en train de faire mais j'espèrent pour eux que cela ne fera pas trop de bruit dans Poudlard. Son copain s'appelle Thomas Coden, entre en septième année à Poudlard, à Pouffsoufle._

Doucement, Vanessa avait ouvert la ceinture et mis sa main dans le caleçon de James. Elle le caressait sensuellement tandis qu'il lui enlevait son soutien-gorge. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux en sous vêtements, l'un sur l'autre. James avait ses mains sur sa poitrine et Vanessa caressait son entre-jambe. Ils s'embrassèrent alors pour la première fois. Sans dire un mot, ils recommencèrent. S'ensuivit alors baisers et caresses. La jeune femme ne voulait pas aller plus loin, c'était trop d'un coup. Ils se couchèrent donc ainsi vétus et se reposèrent en attendant l'arrivée à Poudlard.

* Dans l'autre couchette, Helena s'était endormie. Sirius s'ennuyait. Il jouait avec les cheveux de la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement.

- Qu'est ce que je fais là... soupira t-il

- Tu attendais quelque chose de plus amusant ? ; répondit Helena, les yeux toujours fermés.

Sirius ne répondant pas, elle ouvrit les yeux et de mit à le regarder d'un regard profond. Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et timidement, Helena l'embrassa.

_Hey oh ! Nalfrad ! C'est un peu trop téléphoné ça ! Tout le monde s'y attends. Change. Change à partir de "Dans l'autre couchette". Enfin... si tu veux bien._

*Dans l'autre couchette, la température était aussi haute. Entre les deux jeunes adultes, la tension était montée aussi vite que le ton. Ils n'étaient d'accord sur aucun point de vue. Aucun. Sirius préféra sortir de cette enfer plutôt que de commettre un meurtre.

Il apperçu James torse nu sortir de la couchette er ouvrir la fenêtre.

Sirius se baladait donc à présent dans les couloirs. Lily passa près d'elle.

- Salut Evans !

- J'ai pas le temps de discuter Sirius, tu as vu Potter ? rétorqua t-elle, presque énervée.

- Oui il est dans ma cabine, mais pourquoi ?

- Je dois lui parler pour être sûr qu'il prenne au sérieux son rôle de préfêt en chef de cette année. À très bientôt.

Sirius parti dans un premier temps, puis il la rattrapa en courant :

- Lily ! C'est pas le moment. Il est occupé.

- Je m'en contre-fiche honnêtement.

Il laissa donc tomber en espérant qu'elle n'ai pas de mauvaise surprise.

Lily se dirigea alors vers le compartiment de James. Elle toca, et en l'absence de réponse, elle ouvrir la porte. Que fut sa surprise quand elle le surpris en boxer, dans une couchette, avec une autre fille ?

- Oh je... excusez moi... dit-elle, surprise et génée.

Mais la surprise et la gêne furent vite remplacés par la jalousie et la colère, elle enchaina donc :

- De toute manière, vous être en train d'enfreindre les règles de Poudlard.

_Ah elles l'arrangent bien, les règles de Poudlard, la préfête !_

James se leva d'un coup en s'écriant :

- Lily ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois...

- Je m'en fous, tu fais ce que tu veux. Et c'est Evans pour toi, Potter.

Elle fit volte face, serra la mâchoire et s'en alla. Elle voulait aller loin, le plus loin possible de cet idiot fini. Craignant d'empirer sa relation avec la rouquine, il lui courrut après.

_James ! T'aurai pas oublié quelque chose ? Tes vêtements ! T'es en boxer la je te rappelle._

Nous avons donc : Lily énervée.

Sirius qui se moque.

James qui court en caleçon.

La moitié des élèves qui rigolent.

L'autre moitié, composée uniquement de filles, s'évanouissant à la vue de ce spectacle délicieux à leurs yeux.

Lily s'enferma dans les toilettes des filles, à l'autre bout du wagon. James tapait à la porte des poings en la suppliant d'ouvrir. Lily tapait du pied dans la porte pour se défouler.

- Je t'avais prévenu ! plésenta Sirius, un sourire satisfait à la bouche.

_Toujours ce petit sourire après avoir volé de la nourriture à la cuisine ! Vandale !_

- Sirius, TAIS TOI et va me chercher un pantalon s'il te plait !

Une fois James habillé, un adolescent ai cheveux particulièrement gras et au nez imposant vint le prévenir d'un changement :

- Hey Potter ! À cause de votre absence à toi et à Lily, la réunion des préfêt a été reportée à ce soir, après le dîner, dans la salle de métamorphose. Je sais pas ce que vous faisiez de plus important que ça mais vous êtes vraiment indignes de ce devoir, vraiment.

Le train arrivé et Lily calmée, ils descendirent tous du wagon en direction de l'école. Ils empruntèrent les calèches, puis s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor, dans la grande salle.

Vanessa avait été envoyé dans la maison de Pouffsoufle, pour son adoration du travail et sa sociabilité. Le Choixpeau avait envoyé Helena à Gryffondor pour son courage et sa bravoure.

Le diner se passa à merveille. Lily lançait parfois des regards noirs à Vanessa qui ne comprenait pas. Helena regardait Sirius, réveuse, malgrès leur conflit de cet après-midi. James rigolais avec ses amis, il était heureux, en apparence. À l'intérieur, il avait peur, peur d'agraver sa relation avec Lily. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains, quitta ses amis pour aller rejoindre la rousse.

- Evans, pourquoi tu t'es enervée tout à l'heure ? lui demanda t-il.

- Je n'étais pas énervée. Juste surprise.

- Surprise ? Non non, tu ne m'auras pas. Tu étais bel et bien énervée. Et je crois savoir pourquoi. Lily, tu es jalouse ?

- Moi ? Jalouse ? N'importe quoi ! Tu te prends pour un Dieu Potter !

- Haha ! Evans était jalouse ! cria James.

- James ! Tais toi !

- Non Lily. Sérieusement, je suis sûr et certain que tu étais énervée et jalouse. Tu devrais te voir en train de regarder Vanessa ! Evans... Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Lily explosa dans un rire moqueur.

- Je préfèrerais sortir avec un Gobelin plutôt qu'avec toi Potter.

James laissa tomber, finit son jus de citrouille rapidement et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Vers 21h, James et Lily descendèrent en salle de métamorphose. Ils étaient silencieux, mais James sentait bien sa gêne face à leur discussion du dîner. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle vide et attendirent les autres préfets.

_Mais... Ils sont... Non rien._

Après quinze minutes d'attente, Lily demanda à James :

- Hey Potter, pourquoi tu t'obstine tant ? Tu fais une fixette sur les rousses ?

- Hilarant Evans, vraiment. Pas sur les rousses non. Mais bon, il faut toujours essayer.

- Je sais, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, mais après tout ce temps, tu devrais savoir que même les plus vieux dictons on leur limite.

James sortit de la salle et se rendit compte à ce moment la qu'ils s'étaient trompés de salle.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais !_

Ils rejoignèrent les autres préfets et la réunion pû commencer. Les deux préfets en chef répartirent les heures de rondes et rappelèrent leur responsabilité aux autres.

À la fin de la réunion, James partit de son côté et rentra à la salle commune. Dans les couloirs, il entendit alors deux voix discuter :

- Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je te connais mais je t'apprécie déjà terriblement...

- Allons dans une salle de classe pour être plus tranquille, on peut nous voir ici. Et tu sais, moi aussi je t'aime bien.

James reconnu la voix forte de son ami Sirius qui chuchotait. Il entendit une porte se fermer, puis plus rien. Il sourit puis se remit en route pour la salle commune.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle de sortilège, Sirius et Helena discutaient. Ils s'étaient vite remis de leur désentente.

_On dit que les contraires s'attirent... J'aimerais beaucoup que ces deux là sortent ensemble, ils sont si mignons..._

Helena était assise sur une table et Sirius était debout, devant elle. Ils parlaient et au fil de la discussion, Sirius se rapprochait d'elle. Il l'embrassa. Elle mis ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa à son tour. Helena lui déboutonna sa chemise et la lui enleva. Il lui retira son TShirt et l'embrassa de plus en plus bas, tout en lui enlevant sa jupe.

_Les enfants ! Fermez les yeux ! La suite n'est pas pour vous. Je vais couper quelques passages, ça vaut mieux._

Elle le déshabilla et ils s'allongèrent sur le bureau du professeur Flitwick. _[...] _A 23h 30, ils sortirent comme si de rien était et ils rejoignèrent leur salle commune respective discrètement.

Sirius se déshabilla pour la deuxième fois de la journée et se coucha dans son lit.

Jâmes ouvrit un œil et s'exclame, en rigolant :

- Alors, c'était comment ?

- Cornedrue, tais toi. Je ne t'ai rien demandé après le moment où tu as tiré ton coup dans la Poudlard Express tout à l'heure !

Offusqué, James se tût et se laissa porter dans des rêves comportant Lily Evans, comme à son habitude.

* * *

><p><strong><em>N'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews. ;)<em>**


	3. Une bonne douche réconfortante

**Je n'ai toujours pas eu de reviews mais je continue à écrire. :) Si vous voulez me faire plaisir mettez en, ça mange pas de pain !**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 3**

Ce matin, dans le dortoir des filles, Lily se réveillait difficilement tandis qu'Helena était déjà debout, joyeuse. En effet, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas les mêmes motivations en ce qui concerne le programme de la journée qui suivait. Lily allait encore devoir se coltiner tout le baratin de Potter alors qu'Helena avait un rencart avec Sirius, ce soir.  
>Lily savait pour elle et Black mais elle ne préférait pas en parler avec sa voisine de chambre, de peur de l'envier d'avoir trouver l'amour. Lily n'était pas de nature jalouse mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sorti avec un garçon, qu'elle n'avait pas senti le contact d'un corps masculin contre le sien, qu'elle se demandait parfois, dans un élan de folie, pourquoi elle n'accepterait pas la proposition de relation de Potter. Mais bon, ce n'est que par pur folie qu'elle osait imaginer ça.<br>À peine sortie de son dortoir, elle aperçu James Potter, en boxer blanc, sur le canapé de la salle commune. En effet, pendant la nuit, vers 3h du matin, Sirius avait mis James dehors pour avoir la chambre pour lui et Helena tous seuls. Sachant ce qu'ils allaient faire, il avait préféré les laisser plutôt que de rester.  
>C'était à son tour d'embêter son faux ennemi. Elle invita donc ses amies de septième année à venir observer la scène. Une fois tout le monde installé en silence, Lily prit un sot d'eau et le versa sur le caleçon du jeune sorcier aux cheveux emmêles, qui devint instantanément transparent au contact de l'eau.<p>

_Saperlipopette ! Par la barbe de Dumbledore ! Nom de Merlin ! C'est incroyable ! Enfin, je veux dire... c'est incroyable de retrouver ça ici !  
>* C'est incroyable de retrouver un élément pareil dans cette fiction ! * pour les esprits tordus qui pourraient s'imaginer autres choses. Et sachez, pour votre gouverne, que je ne regarde pas les... engins des hommes, je suis enceinte je vous rappelle.<em>

Réveillé en sursaut, James s'écria :  
>- Hein, qu'est ce qui se passe ?<p>

Lily lâcha un "Oups" ironique et toutes éclatèrent de rire. Ne comprenant pas, le jeune brun regarda l'endroit de son corps qui était mouillé et se rendit compte de la transparence de son boxer. Se cachant l'entrejambe avec un cousin, James monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des septièmes années et ouvrit la porte. Le voyant entrer vêtu ainsi, Sirius explosa d'un rire franc, ce qui réveilla les autres garçons.

Au moment du petit-déjeuner, toute l'école était au courant, même le corps enseignant. James ne pouvait plus marcher dans les couloirs sans qu'une fille lâche un "Coquin !" ou que quelqu'un rigole à son passage. Mais bon, James n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de moqueries le concernant. Guérissant le mal par le mal, il décida d'enfiler, pour aujourd'hui, son caleçon au dessus de sa robe de sorcier. Soudain, les gens ne rigolaient plus de lui, mais avec lui, ce qui énerva notre rousse préférée.  
>James revint la voir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et il se fit chassé d'un revers de la manche.<br>Sirius tenta à son tour d'aller parler à la jeune fille. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle n'écoutait même pas ce qu'il lui disais.  
>- Evans, tu veux sortir avec James ? C'est lui qui m'envoie...<br>- Oui oui.  
>- C'est vrai ? Bah purée, j'y crois pas !<p>

_Bougre de troll ! Elle ne t'écoute même pas !_

Tout content pour son ami, il alla le prévenir en courant. Plus heureux que James à ce moment là ? Non, ça n'existe pas dans ce monde. Il pris un bout de parchemin et écrit de sa plus belle écriture un mot à Lily qu'il lui glissa dans sa poche pendant un cours.

Cette dernière s'était calmée et le soir, à 18h 30, avant le dîner, alors qu'elle allait prendre sa douche, elle vit le petit mot dans sa poche.  
>"Rendez vous ce soir, 20h 30, salle de divination. Je t'aime"<br>Le mot ne comportant pas de signature et Lily ne se souvenant pas de sa conversation avec Sirius, elle ne savait pas à qui elle allait avoir à faire. Elle décida néanmoins de se rendre au point de rendez vous à l'heure prévu.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain du dortoir des garçons, Sirius aussi prenait sa douche, mais il n'était pas seul. En effet, il était accompagné d'Helena.

_Mais ils sont nus ! Cette histoire va en étant de plus en plus chaudes ! Il faut faire très attention à ce que les jeunes enfants ne s'en approche pas !_

Les deux jeunes adultes étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et seul un minuscule filet d'eau les séparait. Sirius embrassait Helena, les mains posés sur les fesses de sa copine. Cette dernière baladait ses mains sur les parties intimes de son petit-ami.  
>Ils s'étaient retrouvé, comme prévu, à 17h 30, après les cours, dans les couloirs du septième étage. Ils avaient commencé par discuter, s'embrasser de temps à autre. Ils se sont après baladé dans la cour où les autres élèves les voyaient maintenant comme un couple nouveau et épanoui. L'heure du dîner approchant, Sirius déclara qu'il devait aller prendre sa douche et à son bras, Helena ne voulait pas le quitter et l'accompagna donc dans la salle de bain.<p>

Le dîner, somptueux comme à son habitude, fût rapide et court pour Lily qui était impatiente d'aller à son rencard secret. Une fois 20h 30 arrivé, Lily entra dans la salle de divination dont la porte avait été laissée ouverte. Lorsqu'elle s'avança dans la pièce, la porte se referma. Elle aperçut alors James, debout, regardant par la fenêtre.  
>- J'aurais du me douter que tu voudrais te venger Potter, je n'aurais jamais du venir.<br>- Tu comptes m'appeler Potter encore longtemps Lily...? Et pourquoi je me vengerai ? Au contraire tu as bien fait de venir !  
>- Oui Potter. Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi.<p>

James s'approcha de Lily et lui prit les mains.  
>- A quoi tu joues Potter ?<p>

Elle laissait paraître de la colère mais la vérité était qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas rompre ce contacte qu'elle entretenait avec James. Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa embrasser puis le repoussa.  
>- Mais... James... Enfin, Potter. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?<br>- Attends, je ne comprends pas. Sirius ne m'a pas dit la vérité ? Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?  
>- Je n'ai jamais...<p>

James se pencha de nouveau sur le visage de la rousse et l'embrassa. Cette fois ci, Lily ne le repoussa pas. Elle encercla son cou de ses bras et l'embrasse de plus belle.  
>Lily adorait ça, elle n'osait pas se l'avouer mais elle adorait.<p>

D'un coup, elle s'arrêta, pris son sac puis s'en alla en lâchant un "Je... désolé" avant de claquer la porte derrière elle en sanglotant.  
>James se mordait les lèvres. Était-ce lui ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? Il rejoignit la salle commune en traînant les pieds, autant de questions lui trottant dans la tête. Lorsque le portrait de la grosse Dame s'ouvrir, il entendit les pleurs de Lily qui était assise sur le canapé, devant la cheminée sans feu. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sans un mot.<br>Dans sa tête, Lily ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle doutait des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour James et pourtant, ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors de leurs baiser pouvait la laisser penser qu'elle l'aimait...

_Mais enfin, tu es idiote ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux voyons ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Pleurer ne va pas arranger les choses ! Ohhh._

Lily serra James dans ses bras, sécha ses larmes, déposa un léger bisous sur sa joue et monta de coucher dans son dortoir.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune sorcier fit de même. Lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir, le lit de Sirius était vide.<br>Lily constata la même chose dans le dortoir des filles, dans le lit d'Helena.

Les deux amoureux étaient en effet sortis dans les couloirs et se baladaient maintenant dans le parc, main dans la main, au clair de lune. Helena l'aimait mais Sirius doutait encore de ses sentiments envers sa copine. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ce qui était la plus longue relation amoureuse de Sirius. Malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours heureux avec elle, il se posait des questions. Avait-il trouvé l'amour ? Était-ce la bonne personne ? 


End file.
